


Stay

by StarryNighty



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex Pollen, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: This is my entry for @cockslut-padalecki’s Not My Ninth Challenge. Thank you for hosting this and congratulations!Masquerade and a mysterious stranger.Warning: 18+, smut, sex pollen-ish, dubious consent. Proceed with caution!A/N: I’m not sure what I was going to do but I just listened to Stay by Shakespears Sister and wrote. This is what came out!
Relationships: Bucky Barens/Reader, Bucky Barnes/Black Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Stay

“I know what you’re thinking,” said the man.

The smell, chalky, it smelled of old books, aged candle wax. It coated the surface of your tongue as your vision dipped from the twilight blue light surrounding you to the shattering stars behind your lids. The music behind the door, beyond the walls, swelled with the crowd’s chants. A sudden, deafening bang came from somewhere near you. 

“And if you're thinking of escape?”

The man chuckled, light, and subdued as you struggled to take a complete breath. Something has you, though you toil with the thought of what exactly it was. 

“That would be a very bad idea.”

The first time you had seen his face was a magical moment. Or rather, the way his lips moved as he spoke, for his face other than his mouth, chin, and eyes were covered by a black pearl-encrusted mask. A dark-haired man with a kind smile, a knowing gaze was far too relaxed for you but you accepted his offer of a dance anyway.

The bang of the door shutting rolled in your head until the sound of metal on metal, the fastening of locks, interrupted the muddied thoughts. The sensation within does not subside. It streaks heat underneath the skin of your legs, grips the muscles of your back, and curls around your spine.

He turned toward you while sliding one shiny hand into his pocket.

“I’ll go anywhere with you,” he said, leaning his back against the door. 

“Can you understand with all of that going on in your body?” he asked.

_Your body?_

Yes, something was happening. Yearning pulsed through you. Aching muscles tightened tautly. 

“What have you done?” you quietly asked. 

Sweat dripped from your cheek as you struggled to keep your eyes on him. The man stood relaxed, but rigid at the same time as if at any moment he could pounce if he decided to do so. 

“What had to be done,” he responded solemnly.

Air hitched in your lungs. Desperately you tried to draw a fulfilling breath, clawing at the thin fabric of your gown you tore at the neck. 

“You’re killing me-” Your knees buckled where you stood. “You’re--I can’t--I’m going to die!” you heaved.

The man was there in a matter of seconds, hauling you up to stand in front of him. He pushed his lips onto yours and kissed you hard despite the struggle to breathe.

“You might, yes but not in the way you think.” he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to the nearest side table. 

“My world will give you life.” he chuckled under his breath.

You tore at the mask on your face and gasped for air. “I’m dying…”

“It’s time to break the spell, my love.” The man held you, he leaned in and gently brushed his nose over the tears streaking your cheek.

The shiny arm kept you close to his body while the other delved between your legs. “So warm,” he muttered as his fingers began to rub hard circles around your clit. 

You attempted to push him back in a last-ditch survival burst of energy. It did nothing but allowed him to position his hips within your inner thighs. 

“But I’m hotter,” he declared and pushed inside of you.

The heat radiated from your core, up to your belly, and flooded into your chest forcing your head to be thrown back. The power adhered to your bones and shot through your veins. 

“That’s it,” he huffed between strokes. “Come back to me.”

The energy wrapped itself around your heart, seizing your breath to a stop, your eyes stayed open in shock. 

“They don’t hear your cries at night as I have.” Bucky grabbed your ass, his metal hand-pulled your head back to his. Shimmering gold mist floated over your face like a glittery fog. “Do they?” he whispered into your mouth.

Suddenly you sucked in air, breathed in his words, you blinked. You became more aware of the sensations of the man steadily filling you and with it, visions began to surface. 

You and him, at the world’s end where brimstone and tears coated every sense. And then all at once you with him once again, a pair, two lost souls carrying out life as only as they could, as immortals.

It was you and him, forever. In every lifetime, he found you, like now.

“James..” you said softly.

The man smiled, the blue in his eyes glinted with sapphire sparks as he stared down at your hardened eyes. He pulled your cheek to his, held you closer as his hips continued to thrust into you. 

James pressed his lips to your ear, moaning and huffing you finally wrapped your arms around his neck and held on. 

“I’ve missed you, James,” you confessed, spread your legs further and he sank deeper in.

His hands dropped to your hips, protective.

“James,” you whine desperately as he raises his head back to you.

“I’ve missed you too,” he crushed his lips to yours, held your body with a silent promise to never let go.

His mouth breaks from yours, mask still on, he lets you take it off. A beautiful being for sure, his eyes focus on your face, he studies your indulgent moans, while continuing to take you there. 

“Stay with me?” he asks and pushes your back to the small desk. 

The angle changes, driving you mad for the bliss he offered. The shiny mist returns, it seeps from your skin, the rapid rise and fall of your chest as he pushes harder into you. 

You nod slowly, looking him in the eyes. “ _Forever_.”


End file.
